True Blood
by Naughty Miko
Summary: a Response to the twilight challenge by Luna Tenshi. Summary-“Have you every had that felling that you have to do some thing that if you don’t you well regret it for the rest of you life well that’s the felling I have right now”
1. PROLOGUE

1 AN-Hello every one so I am kinda new at this whole writing thing last i I wrought some thing well every one was mean about it so I ask that you are nice when leaving a review any ways this a reasons to the twilight challenge by Luna Tenshi..

Disclaimer-I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR TWILIGHT IF I DID I WOULD BE RICH AND I WOULD HAVE CRAZY FAN GIRLS COMING AFTER ME!!!

Summary-"Have you every had that felling that you have to do some thing that if you don't you well regret it for the rest of you life well that's the felling I have right now"I In a world where people no longer believe in Monsters and demons two girls know that they do What well happen when kagome Goes To live in the town of Forks with her father? Well her best friends life Bring her Pain or Ever lasting life ?Read and fined out! A/U OCCNESS S/K I/Kikyo

True Blood

Have you every had that felling that you have to do some thing that if you don't you well regret it for the rest of you life well that's the felling I have right now waiting for my plane to arrive to take my to my ill fate of live under consent cloud one good thing about this move is that a good friend of mine lives in the good Awful town of Forks Washington the only place in the world that see rain almost every day or the year buy she seams to not notice it any more but there is probably a reason behind get to know me a little better my name is Kagome and I am 17 and moving in with my father because my mother had recently got married to a bit of a asshole so I thought I would leave before shit gets bad.

I am about 5'4 with long black hair that reaches my lower back and I have the most bluest eye that any one has ever seen well that's only because my father is not Japanese like my mother and there would be the reason I have the weird eyes and the pale anyways my father is the towns mayor of the small town if you think about it me and him are a lot alike we don't talk a lot and keep to our self a lot unless we know the people very well which brings us to my friend see I have know bella for some years now scene we where very little she was forced to go to her dads for summer like I was we both hated it very much but we had each other and when we both convinced our fathers to take a vacation to some other place we stopped seeing each other so we started writhing.

You wold not believe some of the things she has told me about the place and the people on fact people would think your crazy about is that vampires are real yes I know it sounds stupid but with some of the things I have see in my life I believe it!Now as I sit on the plane think about my life I wonder if I well fined any thing like what bella has I mean who dose not wish to have a prince in shining armor come for you because I know that's what I wont well maybe her Edward well have some friends that I mite the plane finally lands and I have all my bag which was not a lot any ways I when I saw . my father Elijah the town mayor "Hello Daddy." I said to my father "Hello min. how was your trip?" He asked he likes to keep things short because he is not very talkative "Long and boring dad." I said back to him.

The dive to Forks was not a long so just I enjoyed the scenery "You know Kagome Bella has been asking about when you where going to be coming to live with me I think you should give her a call."he told me "Ya I was going to call her when we go to the house to see if she wont to hang out today."I said thinking out it a little we Reached the house My dad help me tacke my bag into my room luck that I had a father who did not hover I put all my things away in about a hour and made my way down stares to use the phone "Hey dad I am going to call bella right now do you need the phone?"I asked "no I am just going to Cheek on the game."He dialing bella's number I got this stage felling in the pit of my stomach that's some thing was going to be happing soon but pushed it to the side when some one answered the phone"Hello"Bella answered "Hey what's up I am in town now you wont to hang out?"I asked"Ya I do but I am kinda with Edward right now do you mined hanging out with us?"She asked "No I would not mined at all I wonted to meet him any ways how many times so you meet a guy like that every day?"I replied"Well then I well be buy to pick you up in 15 mins how dose that sound?" "Sounds good to me see in 15 mins bye!".

AN-WHOOT one chapter done!!I know it is short but I am already working on chapter Two the meeting so I probably have it up tonight if your luck tell my what you think and please don't be mean I tried my best!

Naughty Miko

.


	2. The Meeting

The Meeting

It surprised me how fast she had got to my house but I was not going ti dwell on it I ahd other things to think about "Hey Kagome how are you like it so far here?"Bella asked I have only been here for like three hours and already I had the rain but I well have to get used to it right?"I me and be and bella where walking out of the house her boyfriend Edward came up to us mined I ready know what he is so he t have to hide it from me :Bella we have a bit of a problem our guests have show up early I don't think you and Kagome should be walking out here right now."he told usNow I am not the type to just sit back and take commands so I did what was normal for me"Edward I think we can take care of our selves quite well I understand you wont to protect bella but really she has been around you kind for some time right?as for me I have seen things worse then Vampires Hungry ones at that!"

"Well Kagome you are right and I think maybe you are right they came to see the new person in our family any ways and seeing as how you have know bella for some time now that makes you family so I think it would be ok for you to come and anyways there family is like ours."Edward repliedNow I really did no think he would react like that but you know what it gave me a huge boost in my ego so I did not give a another thought and hoped in the car not even thinking that this just mite lead to the end of my the drive to Edward's family's house me and bella talked about every thing mined you we have not seen each other in over three years and at this time I was awear of some one trying to get in to my mined so I thought up my wall Edward looked shocked..

When we reached the house I got the Felling in the pit of my stomach agin but this time I could to push it away I had a felling I was walking right in to my fate wether it was good or bad as in death well any sane person would have run away but nope I am not your normal person!You would think that having a house full of vampires they would all be hiding at some point nope not the case in thins house they where every where and all Beautiful in there own right who am I kidding they where all so beautiful they would make super models jealous!Know I know most of the people in the house there was Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, and Jasper but the other 8 that where there but they look all alike well except the girls but you could tell they where all Japanese.

"Ah bella I see that you friend has made it Safely Japan! How was your trip dear?"Carlisel asked "it was good long but boring thank you for asking Carlisel. How are all of you doing?"I asked " We are doing just fine."he Replied."Bella, Kagome I would like you to meet our friends from the japan clan this is Taisho and Izayio and there sons Sesshomaru and Inuyasha then there is Sango, Rin, Kagura, And last nbut not least Miroku I would stay away from him if I where you girls"Edward said after introducing us."why now Edward I have done nothing wrong I just have a love for women that has lasted though this long life time."Miroku replied looking hurt "Now Caelisel why did you not tell us thay you have such lovely new additions to your family?"The One Know as Taisho asked.

"Well my friend bella is the one we had been talking about but this one is her friend Kagome Higurashi she just arrived in our little town to day live live with her father'"Caelisel explained then at that moment my life would change dramatically he the one named sesshomaru looked at me with his cold eyes and I thought I seen some thing in there some thing like things happened all in that moment of making eye contact Alice Gasped as if she had seen a ghost, Edward if it is Posibu; even more and then the one thing that would scare the crap out of any one along with me Sesshomaru lung at me ya that' right like he was going to eat me!A Split second after that I was being cared out of the house and put into a car "WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED!!!!"I asked .....ok more like screamed "Well it looks like we have found a another person with my problem."Edward replied comlyn't know how he did it I was freaking out right at this point.

"What me means Kagome do you remember when I told you how Edward had reacted to the first time me meet me?" she asked "Ya you told me that he was a dick to you what dose this have to do with a CRAZY VAMPIRE COMING AT ME!!!: I screeched "Kagome that's the way I would have acted of o was not in a public place now if I had meet her in a ally that would be another story I would have acted the way Sesshomaru did."Edward explained"Ok But why did no one stop him from coming after me?"I asked more then a little upset "you see kagome Alice had seen you in one of her visions and he was thinking so fast he is the fastest one in his group he is even fast then me!"Edward chuckled "ok I really don wont to talk about this any more can you turn on the radio please?" I asked more like bagged "Why not Kagome"Edward song that came one softy though the speakers made me think things that I probably should not be thinking.

_**I'll Seek you out ,**_

_**Flay you alive**_

_**One more word and you won't survive**_

_**And I'm not scared of you stolen power **_

_**I see right though you any hour **_

_**I won't sooth your pain**_

_**I won't ease you strain**_

_**You'll be waiting in vain**_

_**I got nothing for you to gain **_

_**I'm takin it slow **_

_**Feeding my flame**_

_**Shuffling the cards of your game**_

_**And just in time **_

_**In the right place**_

_**Suddenly I well play my ace**_

_**I won't sooth your pain**_

_**I won't ease your strain**_

_**You'll be waiting in vain **_

_**I got nothing for you to gain**_

_**Eyes of fire**_

_**Your spine is ablaze**_

_**Felling any foe with my gaze**_

_**And just in time **_

_**In the right place**_

_**Steadily emerging with grace**_

_**Felling any for with my gaze**_

_**Steadily emerging with grace**_

_**Felling any foe with my gaze**_

_**steadily emerging with grace**_

When the song ended I got the strange felling that my life was going to exactly like that so and it kinda scared me who was to say this sesshomaru guy was like Edward I was bagging to think moving here was a bad idea_**.**_

**_AN- The song i used in this chapter is from a band called Blue Foundation and the songs name is Eyes on fire they are on the twilight soundtrack._**

**_I dont own inuyasha or twilight and if i did people would try to kill me!_**


	3. Deam Of The Dead And A Date

**AN-Hello every one I am back and with a better Program!**

**OK sorry every one form not updating yesterday but my brother was on the computer all day and all night so I well make it up to you but writing two chapters for you as my Christmas presents to you because I love this site and well I am really like this story!On my first chapter it was brought to my attention that my that I did not have any paragrapher at all and I would like to say that I am sorry about that you see I was using word perfect and well it was not perfect I could not put in new words with out it getting rid of a another word and I could not make and paragraphs with out saying it was wrong. So I have got a new program that well help me even more then the last one so now you well not have to worry about having the long ruining sentences thank god because even I don't like toughs so I hope you like this now chapter and with that on to the story!**

**I DONT OWN INUYASHA OR TWILIGHT! If I did I would be rich and I would have gifts for people today but I do not. The songs in this chapter is by Perry Farrell and Mute Math the songs names are Go All The Way(Into The Twilight) and Spotlight(Twilight Mix) they are good songs and are two of my favorite songs.**

**P.s(HEHEHE ya I did it) I forgot to say that this is going to be like the twilight books so there are going to be three more story's after this one I just thought I would let you know!**

**Dream of the Dead And A "_Date_" With A Vampire **

My first night in forks was hell the rain invalid my sleep and well the nightmares did not help one bit and every time I would go back to sleep they would always be the same I was begging to think that this was some thing that was going to happen in the near future. Let me tell you about this dream OK I am walking through the forest some where I don't know where I am going I am hearing people shout my name and all of a sudden he comes out of no where I am talking about sesshomaru and ever thing get dead quiet. Now all of a sodden we are standing in a meadow then out of no where blood red eyes come out of no where sesshomaru is telling me to run but I can't I am unable to move my lags then I see him the man with the blood red eyes and then I wake up and I keep on having it.

Now as I lye awake in my bed I can't help but think about hi mi have been trying so hard to not think about him that is is really becoming a chore I mean who thinks this much about a person WHO TRIED TO EAT THEM?! Well not mean I guess but I I just can't stop god I'm so screwed and as I am thinking about this my phone goes off seeing it is the middle of the night I am kinda scared to answer it

_**Just take the fall**_

_**You're one of us**_

_**The spotlight is on**_

_**(Ahh,ahh)**_

_**Oh the spotlight is on,oh**_

_**You know the one thing you're fighting to hold**_

_**Will be the one thing you've got to let go**_

_**And when you fell the wall cannot be burned **_

_**You're gonna die to try what can't be done**_

_**Gonna stay stay out but you don't care**_

_**Now is there nothing like the inside of you anywhere**_

_**Oh jut take the fall **_

_**You're one of us**_

_**The spotlight is on**_

_**(Ahh,ahh)**_

_**Oh the spotlight is on,yeah it's on**_

I looked at the number on my my phone 'thats funny I don't know this number' I thought and answered it"Hello" I answered "Hello Kagome." the voice replied "Umm who is this?" I asked trying to sound pissed but failing in I sounded like a scared little girl "kagome you know who this is."the voice told me. Ok at this point I was getting really freak out who ever was on the phone with me nows who I am and thats scary seeing I don't know a lot of people "Ok I really don't know who this is and I would like it if you told me who you are before I hang up on you!" I said trying to sound annoyed."Dear Kagome I am the one who you made look like a savage today." he replied chuckling I paled at that how the hell did he get my number the only ones who know my number are my dad and ….Bella oh she is so dead!

"Ok I am sorry for doing that but how was I know that you where going to act like that I am sorry but you did try to eat me and well I understand that my smell can make a vampire act like that but you should have know better!"i said getting annoyed at him placing the blame on me. "Well I don't put any blame on you KA-GO-ME I just called to talk to you and to say I am sorry about the way I acted to turds you it was uncalled for."he replied with a chuckle.

"Umm your forgiven... hey how did you get my number any ways!?"i asked more annoyed that some one would give out my number to random people "Well kagome I got it from Bella but more like stole it from her it was easy to take her cell phone and give it back." sesshomaru chuckled."Why you it is not nice to steal peoples numbers you know!" I replied "Oh I know but it is so fun you know." He chuckled "So why did you steal my number for?" I asked well I did wont to know who would not?

"Well I wonted to know if you would mined showing me around this town and the ones around it? You see we have know the Cullen's for a very long time now but we have never came and seen them here so this is all new to us."He told me."But why would you wont to be show around if you are going to be going back to Japan?" I asked getting that felling in the pit of my stomach "Well you you see we are not going back to japan we are moving here fall has a law firm in Port Angeles so we are buying a house not far from the Cullen's so me and my brothers and sisters well be your new class mates ."He replied and I could swear I heard the smirk in his voice.

"Well seeing you are moving here I think that would be Ok as long as you promise not to try and eat me the last time good for a life time for me'"i asked with a shaky voice "You got is kagome I well not try and eat you."he replied "So what time do you wont to do this and how are we going to get around I don't have a car yet." I asked. Seeing he wonted to go to other towns I did not think it would be wise to walk "Well kagome I am going to drive what did you think we where going to walk.......You thought we where going to walk didn't you? What type of guy do you think I am kagome to let a girl walk would be unheard of I well pick you up around 10am how dose that sound?" sesshomaru asked with a chucked in his voice."Well I think that sounds good to me I just have to ask my dad before I go I think he is going to go fishing with his friends tomorrow so I don't think there well be a problem with that." I replied get more Nerviness as the seconds went on I had a f ricking date with a vampire who would not!?

"Well then kagome I well see you tomorrow at 10 be ready and try to get some sleep." sesshomaru chuckled "ya I well try good night sesshoamru." "good night kagome." and with that he hung up now that I think about it I become more scared oh god what have I gotten my self into!? Trying to go along with what he said about sleep I settled down and tried to sleep but it was not happing I turned on my Ipod and went to one of my favorite Artists ever

Everyday, everyday, everyday, everyday, everyday, we're going all the way, we're going all the way, we're going all the way

(Chorus)  
Everyday, everyday, everyday, we're going all the way  
Everyday, everyday, everyday, we're going all the way  
Tonight! Lightning stikes!  
Let's go into Twilight!

First time I saw you (when we first met)  
I had the fever (as bad as it gets)  
You let me see (much in my eyes)  
It was so smooth, sparkle and shine  
And it shined

La la la la la lalalala la la la la la  
Tonight! Lightning strikes!  
Let's go into Twilight!

You asked me out on many dates  
And took me to exotic places  
You saw the look upon your face  
You men must reall love the chases  
I'm going to let you have it like you've never had before  
So take me  
take me  
take me...

Tonight! Lightning Strikes!  
Let's go into Twilight!

You are away with me, no other way (x7)  
Everyday, everyday, everyday, everyday, we're going all the way!

As I was drifting off into sleep I could not help but think that me and sesshoamru just mite end up like this song but instead of felling dread I felt good like it was meant to be not a good thing at all but I don't think there was much I could do so I just drifted off in to dream land.

**AN- WHOOT another chapter done one more to do tonight any ways would love to get more reviews but thats Ok if I don't get any at least I know my story is be read!**

**BTW- I don't own Ipod.**


	4. The Start Of The Date

**Hello every one I am back sorry that I have not updated I was at my boyfriends house but I a m updating now so be happy lol jk jk but I would like to tell you that I well be leaving my mothers house soon to go back to my dads so I well only be able to update when I come back to my moms house. So I am not going to be writing very much but it well still be so I am sorry about that ok I well try to come to my moms at least every other week if I can I am also trying to fined a job seeing I am getting married in July.**

**OK on with the story!!!**

**Disclaimer- I DO NOY OWN INUYASHA OR TWILIGHT!!! so please no lawyers!!!**

**The Start Of The"_Date_"**

Even with my Ipod playing all night I still could not get a good nights sleep what with the rain the nightmare and just be nervous about my "date" with sesshoamru today Lets just say my night was crap never have I had a night like last night! I decided that I should probably take a show seeing I was going to be out on the town with a vampire who could probably tell if I smelled bad as I stud in the show I thought and I thought and I came to a conclusion. Sesshomaru must not be bad at all it was just my smell and there was nothing that I could change about my smell so he would have to get used to seeing we live in the same town hang out with the same people ok vampires and are going to be going the same school.

As ten was nearing I tried to pick some thing nice out to wear but after taking a look out side I decided that a pair of jeans and a nice sweater would have to do I am not going to be going out in the rain in a dress or some thing you must be crazy! As I was doing my hair my father came to my door "So where are you going kagome?" my father asked "Oh a friend of Edward and bell wonts me to show him around the town and the other towns around here is that ok or do you wont me to call and tell him I can't?" I asked hoping it would be ok "oh that's fine you go and have fun I have some work to do seeing I am probably not going to go fishing today the weather is not so nice out there" my father replied. Just as I was grabbing my coat there was a knock at the door "dad thats him I well be back later" I called out to him "ok kagome have fun and be safe" my dad called from his study as I looked myself over I had second thoughts about going out with him seeing he has probably seen better looking people the me in his longs days.

When I oped the door I knew my thoughts where right there standing in front of was a god in his own rights he was in a pair of form fitting jeans and sweater and here I thought I was going to be better looking then him if you can't tell I am be sarcastic. "Hello kagome you are looking lovely" he said and I could not but notice that he was not breathing "hello sesshomaru you are looking nice your self" I replied. "so are you ready to show me around this town?" he asked " ya I am let's go bye dad be back soon" I called over my shoulder as I closed the door "Why are you not breathing?" I asked "Because if I started to breath then I would be smelling you and I don't know what I would do but I am know that if I spend more time with you I can get over it but thats only if you wont to spend time with my still." he told me.

The drive was long and quite to quite for me "so sesshomaru what type of music do you like to?" I asked "well kagome I like to all kinds of music I like bands like Blue Foundation and Paramore and Muse,muse is my favorite band thought." he replied. Think about the bands that he said that he like I could not help but think that toughs where some of my favorite bads to "that's cool I like thoughts bands to they rock Muse and Perry Farrell are my favorite bands do you know that Perry Farrell started the bads porno for pyros and Satellite Party?" I asked." No thats some thing I never knew." he replied.

The drive back it to Forks was no long so we did not have to talk a lot "so Kagome where to first?" he asked " well I think that we should get some thing to eat first I am hungry!" right as I said that my stomach gave a loud growl "it would seem you are." he chuckled

**Ok I know this is so short but I well wright more soon!**


End file.
